Gone For Too Long
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: While Jerome is gone for a couple of weeks, Amber is abused by Eddie and no one believes her. But one day while Eddie is abusing Amber and he leaves his webcam on, the whole gang find out that Amber was telling the truth...including Jerome. M for rape,language,smacking,drugs,underage drinking,weed,and future lemons.
1. Let The Tormenting Begin

**I DO NOT OWN HOA**

* * *

_**Amber's POV**_

I was in my room, bored out of my mind when I received a phone call. I was hoping it would be my boyfriend, Jerome, since he was away for a couple of weeks. But when I looked at the caller ID it said Blocked Number. I answered it and a deep voice told me some threatening evil words that caused me to burst into tears and not know what to do. It said this:

"I know who you love and you just won't believe how much things I did to him."

I immediately hung up and bawled there, replaying those words in my mind. What had they done to Jerome? Downstairs, I could hear three guys laughing and then I realized it. My tears suddenly dried up and my face became red with anger as I stormed downstairs and saw Mick, Alfie, and Eddie laughing their heads off.

"You." I said pointing to Eddie.

"Hey Blondie." he said with a wink and I slapped him hard.

He grabbed me tight and pulled me close to him, squeezing my butt.

"Why you being like that sexy?" he asked me, smirking.

I pushed him off and dodged upstairs, hearing them burst into laughter again.

I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed.

"I hate you." I muttered while laying there, trying to let my temper cool down.

Finally, when it did, I went downstairs because Trudy had called everyone for supper.

I took my usual seat next to Nina and we all ate, either talking about the latest school gossip, talking about how it was almost summer, or talking about Fabina's upcoming 1 year anniversary.

After supper, I went back to my room and found a note lying on my bed. I picked it up and it read:

_**Look, I know I act like a jerk and a perv, but they make me like that. Please just let me explain. Meet me in the laundry room at 10:30 sharp.**_

_**-Eddie**_

I sat there, re-reading the note, wondering should I? I finally decided on okay and I got into the shower and put my PJ's on.

At 10:30, I snuck downstairs and went into the laundry room as I saw Eddie standing there, smiling widely.

"Alright, you've got 15 minutes to explain." I told him as I crossed my arms and stood there, waiting.

He pushed me aside gently and locked the door.

"What are you-" he cut me off.

"Calm down baby, it'll only take 15 minutes." he smirked and he pulled me onto the washer and got on top of me, covering my mouth.

I then realized that he was just naturally like that, of course he was. I was so stupid to come here, I knew how he was.

I began crying, for I now only had my bra and panties on and I, Amber Millington, was about to be raped with no one to see or hear.

* * *

_**First chapter done. Will anyone find out? When will Jerome arrive? Why is Eddie like that?**_

_**Find out some of the answers in chapter 2!**_

_**xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo**_


	2. Confessing and Disbelief

**I DO NOT OWN HOA**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**Amber's POV**_

I was still there,trapped as Eddie slid down his pajama pants and boxers. He roughly slammed into me with no warning and it hurt like hell. I cried even more, he had no mercy and he was moaning while I was just lying there, praying this nightmare would soon be over.

After about 10 minutes, Eddie pulled out of me and slipped his clothes back on. I put my clothes on still trembling, my private spot was covered with Eddie's cum and some blood. I wiped my last tear and he unlocked the door but stopped me first.

"You tell anyone, you will face worse." he threatened. "Got it?" he asked raising his hand.

"Yes,yes I got it!" I pleaded flinching and using my hands to block myself.

He smirked and opened the door while exiting and I soon followed, going up to my my room before he stopped me again.

"Hey,same thing tomorrow." he spoke and walked off.

I began crying and I went to bed with puffy red eyes.

The last thing I remember doing is praying thinking

_Oh Jerome,please come back._

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

I woke up late, but then I realized that it was Senior Ditch Day. I smiled to myself and went back to bed. But I couldn't, the memory from last night was replaying in my mind. Eddie. Raping. Me. Those three words described my entire life right now. I missed Jerome so much. Why'd he have to go? He would've been right here next to me, his strong arms wrapped around my petite body as we snuggled and kissed.

I got up and began putting my clothes on.

I put on a pink tank top with white denim shorts and white flip flops. I put on mascara and lip gloss and I let my hair down straight. I walked downstairs and saw..._him._ He winked at me and licked his lips anticipated and I just rolled my eyes and ushered to the common room and sat on the couch reading a fashion magazine.

Then, he came and sat next to me, nibbling on my ear and whispering words into my ear like:

"You're so god damn sexy."

"I'm already starting to grow."

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you tonight."

All those words irritated me, but the more I hated it, the more he _loved _it.

* * *

Anyways, the day flew by which I did not want and the night came. I gulped and put on my PJ's and headed downstairs again into the laundry room and I saw Eddie there.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said.

"I want to take things slow." he said as he demanded me to get on top of the washer.

I slowly began creeping up and I felt a sudden pain as I saw that he smacked my butt.

I shed a tear and I quickly placed myself on top of the washer.

He undressed himself first and he covered my mouth, undressing me as he began to pinch my nipple too hard and he fingered me in and out which stung so badly.

"You are not going to tell anyone, and I'm gonna make sure." he smirked and I looked at him confused.

He told me to open my mouth and I obeyed.

He got something from the other side of me on the dryer and he opened it up, dumping a bunch of pills into his hand.

"Please,Eddie no!"I begged.

He smacked me across the face with hatred and anger.

"Shut it you stupid blonde." he said pulling my hair.

"Open." he demanded and I obeyed, quickly opening my mouth.

He shoved them all in there and dumped some water with it too.

I swallowed it all and the last thing I remembered was seeing Eddie moan as he thrust in and out of me.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up still on top of the washer, covered with blood,and naked. He must've let me here alone. I got up shaking once again as I put my PJ's back on.

Later,I took a shower and put proper clothes on.

* * *

In the night, I was crying in my room when Nins came in.

"Ambs, what happened?" she asked with lots of worry in her tone as she came and sat next to me.

"It's nothing." I lied, though I really wanted to tell her.

"Ambs,you can tell me anything." Nina pleaded.

"Okay." I took a deep breath.

"Eddie's been...raping and smacking me."I said.

Nina got up and looked at me in disbelief.

"How could you make up such a lie Amber?" she asked disgustedly.

"I'm not lying!" I argued standing up.

"Sure."she replied sarcastically. "Wow Amber, you're such a mess." she said as she walked out.

I walked downstairs and an arm pulled me into the bathroom.

The light turned on and it was Eddie.

"You bitch!You said you weren't gonna tell anyone!But I guess you want to learn the hard way!" he said as he began to unbuckle his pants.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Poor Ambs!  
**

**_xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo_  
**


	3. Punishments and Taking Turns

**I DO NOT OWN HOA**

* * *

_**Amber's POV**_

* * *

At first I thought Eddie was going to rape me again, but it ended up being much worse. He took off his belt and folded it into two pieces, then he began smacking me with it. It hurt so much! Please god, help! Every smack seemed to be harder and more painful than the last.

_SMACK!_

_THWACK!_

Please, god let him stop! I began crying, of course I would, wouldn't you if somebody began hitting you all over with a belt? When he was done, I was so weak. I lay there on the ground, bleeding and bruised as he stands above me sweating and panting, buckling his pants again.

He pulls me up and brings me close.

"Will you tell anyone else?" he warns.

"No! I-I promise!" I beg and he throws me back down with satisfactory on his face.

"Good." he retorts.

"Same time tonight." he said and walked out.

I just lay there,tired,sore,weak,bloody,etc.

I miss you Jerome...so much.

* * *

At night,I went downstairs again and entered the laundry room.

When I got there, Eddie was already just in his boxers.

"You wanna know why I'm just like this?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, gulping, wondering if I would regret saying 'yes.'

He jumped down from the washer.

"Because,these days I've been having all the fun,now it's _your _turn." he smirked.

He slid down his boxers and got hold of my hair as he pushed me down.

"Suck it bitch." he commanded.

I slowly took his hard member into my hands then slipped it into my mouth,sucking it with no pleasure whatsoever.

He moaned and told me to suck it faster.

I did as I was told,I didn't want him to smack me again.

"Uhhhh...Amb-faster!" he moaned.

I sucked hard and fast giving him pleasure where all it did to me was produce tears.

"Yes!Fuuuuuck!I'm gonna c-cum!" he exclaimed as he spilled his seed into me.

I stood up,balling my mouth waving 'bye' when he stopped me.

"Swallow it." he said.

My eyes bulged and I froze for a second.

"I said swallow it!" he yelled with anger in his tone now.

I gulped it all and it tasted absolutely disgusting.I wanted my first time to be with Jerome,not with a boy who is just using me as his own personal slut.

"That's my girl." he said.

Before I could leave,_again _he pulled me back.

He whispered some words into my ear that just made my night even worse.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna suck your tits." he said leaving.

I began crying as I looked down at my boobs.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to them.

I wiped my tears and went to my bedroom.

How long is this gonna last?

* * *

**There's chapter 3! Hope you like! **

**_xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo_  
**


	4. Real Friends and The Shocking Truth

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOA**

* * *

_**Amber's POV**_

* * *

The next day was the usual. Me getting up,changing,doing my make up,eating breakfast,etc.

But later in the day is where it got interesting. As I was walking in the hallway,I bumped into somebody and looked up to see Patricia standing there.

"Watch it!" she plainly retorted. Usual.

"Wait Patricia!" I yelled pulling her arm back.

"What?" she asked yanking her arm back.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Hurry up." she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Eddie's abusing me." I said quickly before shutting my eyes and looking down.

"What?" she said.

"I know,I know.I'm a mess and you don't believe me.I just had to tell somebody and I saw you so-"

Patricia cut me off as she yanked me into the bathroom and shut the door with lock.

"Eddie's abusing you?" she asked.

"Yeah,wait.Y-you believe me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes,I mean why do you think I broke up with the guy?" she asked.

"Wait,he said he broke up with you."

"Yeah,to "protect" his bad boy reputation,psh,like he has one."

"It's so great to finally have someone believe me,I felt to lonely and betrayed in this world."

"Yeah,that's how I felt."

Then,the unexpected happened. Patricia hugged me and she even cried a little. I hugged her back tightly and I began crying a little too. We were there for a couple of minutes, but we were interrupted as we heard a knock. We wiped our tears and opened the door, revealing Fabian standing there doing a little dance.

"I need to take a piss." he said as he made his way in.

We quickly ran out and shut the door, holding our laughter in. We both ran to our rooms and for the first time, I felt as if I had a _real _friend, like if the world wasn't split up into two parts, one with everyone, and one with me on it.

* * *

And,I spoke too soon because later in the night, guess what I got to do? That's right, I got to get raped by Eddie and he sucked my nipples like he said he would. It hurt badly. It was incredibly painful. I cried the whole time, but nobody knew except Patricia, but she couldn't do anything about it.

_**Next Day**_

The day after was casual, but me and Patricia just stayed quiet, hiding our secret. But no one asked, I mean they never saw me and her talking.

_**Nina's POV**_

At about 7:30,after supper,we had a Sibuna meeting at my and Amber's room. I still can't believe Amber would make up such a lie about Eddie. Seriously? What the hell? Anyways, Amber wasn't in here, so I guess she went out shopping or something. Eddie was now in Sibuna, so we decided to Skype him and tell him to come up here since no one wanted to go downstairs and call him. He was on and I clicked his name. While it loaded, me, Fabian, Joy, and Patricia talked, but soon I saw Joy and Fabian hang their mouths open.

"What?" I asked.

I heard moans and crying coming from behind me. I turned around shocked at what I saw. What we saw was Eddie...raping Amber.

* * *

**TBC...**

**_xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo_  
**


	5. He's Finally Gone and I'm Finally Happy

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOA**

* * *

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters, but I promise I'll start updating more often, also there's a little surprise in this chapter, so be ready!**_

* * *

**_Nina's POV_**

I sat there watching in shock with the others as I remembered what Amber had told me.

"She was right." I said and Fabian looked at me.

"You knew?" he questioned.

"Amber told me, but I didn't believe her." I responded.

"Oh." Joy, and Fabian both replied.

"Trixie, you're being awfully quiet." Joy said to Patricia.

"Uhh, I might've also known." Patricia said with a nervous grin.

"What?" me, Fabian, and Joy all yelled making Eddie look up at his webcam and see us.

_**Eddie's POV**_

Oh no! They saw me! What will I do?

"H-hey guys." I said nervously redressing myself.

"You-you bitch!" Nina yelled at me. "You've been raping my best friend? I hate you!"

I was shocked and just stood frozen there but next thing you know Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Joy weren't the only ones on the other side of the screen, but the whole Anubis house was staring in shock.

_**No One's POV**_

The door closed as somebody entered the common room.

"Hello everyone!" Jerome said as he entered and saw everyone.

"Jerome!" Nina greeted nervously as she tried to hide her laptop.

"Let him see." Alfie argued. "So he can kick Eddie's ass."

Nina sighed, giving in and let Jerome view the sight on the the laptop monitor.

Jerome's eyes seemed to burst into flames as his face turned red and he dropped his bags shouting.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you Miller! You're abusing my girlfriend!"

He rushed out of the room and into Fabian and Eddie's room.

Nina shut her laptop and all the kids ran to see what was going on.

Right now, Jerome was on the edge of attacking Eddie, but luckily Fabian and Alfie were holding him back.

"Call the cops." Nina told Mara and she nodded as she quickly went into the kitchen to get the phone.

Jerome broke out of the two boys' grasp as he walked over to Amber who was mostly covered in blood and bruises.

"Ambs, what did he do?" he asked cautiously holding her hand and shedding some tears.

"He raped me and he smacked me." she replied crying. "But you're here." she said as she leaned up and kissed him with all the strength she had left in her body.

Just then, Mara burst into the room and she said "Cops will be here in a few minutes."

xXx

About 15 minutes later, the police arrived and arrested Eddie as they took him to jail. The whole house cheered as Jerome picked up Amber and took her upstairs to her room.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Jerome asked Amber, his voice full with worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You should go unpack." she responded.

He kissed her forehead as he exited the room and went to unpack.

xXx

"We should have a party!" Patricia exclaimed to everyone in the common room.

"Maybe, it would be fun!" replied Mick as he sat up.

"All right, Mick, you get snacks, and Fabian, get the beverages." she ordered.

"I have some beer and wine." Alfie said.

They all looked at him.

"Why the hell do you have beer and wine?" Patricia asked.

"Don't ask." Alfie replied as he got up.

**Party**

Jerome went upstairs to Amber and Nina's room and he gently knocked on the door. Nina opened it and greeted him.

"Hey Jerome!" she greeted cheerfully. "Amber's in the shower,she'll be out in a few if you wanna wait." she explained.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." he said as he stepped inside and Nina went downstairs to find Fabian.

Jerome got up and began roaming the room. He walked over to Amber's mirror and looked at all her make up, he missed that about her. He walked over to her dresser and slowly opened one. He saw first her shirts, then skirts and jeans, and not even knowing it, he picked up one of her panties.

Amber had just gotten out of the shower and she was drying her perfect hair when she saw him.

"Having fun there?" she asked sarcastically.

Jerome sniffled as he dropped them quickly and closed her drawer.

"Sorry." he blushed.

Amber walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." she whispered as she leaned in.

The two shared a passionate kiss as Amber pulled him closer, her fingers tangling in his fluffy hair. He licked her lower lip, and she granted, allowing him to explore her mouth. He pinned her to the wall and began sucking on the smooth flesh on her neck. She couldn't help but moan a little, but soon she pulled him away.

"Not here." she said.

"Then when?" he asked.

"Jerome, I'm not ready. I mean yeah, I lost my virginity, but that was because of rape, but I wanted to lose it with you and I'm still not ready." she explained.

"I get it." he answered. "And I'll wait." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, I'd wait a thousand years if I had to." he replied.

"I love you." she said to him.

"I love you too." he replied.

They shared a quick kiss before heading off to join everyone else downstairs. Downstairs, everyone was a little drunk and Jerome and Amber drank a little but not that much.

"Truth or dare time!" Patricia announced and everyone gathered in a circle.

"Alright Jerome, truth or dare?" Alfie asked.

"Dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to lock yourself with Amber for 5 minutes in the closet."

"Okay."

Jerome grabbed Amber and took her into the closet shutting the door and standing there.

"So,what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Kiss?"

"But that's bor-"

"_French _kiss?"

"Oh...uh...yeah."

Amber brought him down and began kissing him, her tongue dancing with his. But soon it turned into an all out war. After 5 minutes, they were so caught up in each other, that Alfie opened the closet and the two jumped away from each other, startled.

The rest of the game was pretty boring, and the kids went to sleep at about 3 A.M. But, it was all worth it, they had the best time ever.

* * *

**Woah, this chapter is so long, anyways, hope you enjoyed and this chap. was mainly about Eddie finally leaving, Jerome returning, and Jamber finally being together. There will be a couple of chapters after this and I'll probably make a sequel so after this is where it really starts to get M, so watch out for that and Jamber will soon have a lemon.**

**P.S. Amber's outfit is on my profile and she combed her hair, don't worry, sorry for leaving that out.**

**_xoxoJamber4LIFExoxo_  
**


End file.
